You never said anything
by Paige Elise Hale
Summary: Elizabeth Garwin is in love with Caleb, but Caleb's too wrapped up in Sarah. She turns to Tyler.
1. Chapter 1

You never said anything (Caleb Danvers love story)

Chapter 1

**I do not own The Covenant in any way. Inspired/title borrowed from You never said anything by Steven Strait (the guy who plays Caleb)**

* * *

><p>"Sis! C'mon!" Reid yelled.<p>

"I'm coming!" I yelled back. I slid down the banister and landed next to my older brother. "Told ya I was coming", I said.

Dad dropped us off at the dells.

"Where were you?" Tyler asked, "Stopped by to give you a lift".

"It's my fault guys", I said, "I took too long getting ready".

"Well… let's get down there", Reid said jumping off the cliff.

Tyler fell backward off the cliff and I did a back flip off the cliff.

Pouge and Caleb soon joined us.

We walked down to the party.

"Hey Kate!" Caleb said.

"Caleb", Kate said. Kate had a blonde girl with her.

The blonde girl looked Caleb up and down.

My blood boiled.

Tyler put his hands on my neck from behind and whispered in my ear, "Stop. Your hair was starting to float".

"Guys, this is Sarah. Sarah this is Caleb Danvers, Tyler Simms, Pouge Parry, and Reid and Elizabeth Garwin", Kate said.

"I'm feeling a bit tired Reidy boy. Mind calling dad?" I asked.

Caleb looked at me, but I avoided eye contact.

"It was nice meeting you Sarah, but…I have to go", I said running off.

* * *

><p>When we got back to the dorms, Reid asked, "What was that?"<p>

I turned away from him and tears left my eyes. "I like Caleb. I've always liked him. This year was my year to snatch him. Then some blonde comes and ruins it all", I seethed, "Why can't I be like you Reid?" I turned and faced him. "Blonde and gorgeous, but no! I got plain brown hair!" I yelled.

Tyler entered the room.

I fisted my hands in my hair, wishing I could rip my hair from my scalp.

Tyler walked over to me and put his hands on my mine and his forehead on my forehead. He untangled my hands from my hair and said, "Don't ever say that about yourself. If Caleb can't see that you're right in front of him, then he doesn't deserve you".

I smiled and managed a small laugh.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up?" he suggested.

All I could do was nod.

He kissed my forehead and I left the room to go take a shower.

* * *

><p>*Reid's Pov*<p>

"Thanks for that, man", I said.

"Anytime. She really is a gorgeous girl. I just wish she could see that for herself", Tyler said.

"Maybe you could help her. You're the smart and sensitive one and you yourself have struggled with your self esteem", I suggested.

"I could do that", he said, "I knew there was a reason I'm becoming a psycho therapist".

I laughed and hoped that he really could help my sister.


	2. Chapter 2

You never said anything (Caleb Danvers love story)

Chapter 2

**I do not own The Covenant in any way. Please excuse if you think this chapter is stupid. It's not the best.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay. I want you to look in the mirror and tell me what you see", Tyler said.<p>

"I see a girl with blue eyes. Identical to her brother's. She has brown hair instead of the Garwin blonde. Her nose is pointy. She's…not Sarah", I said, feeling stupid.

"Exactly, you're not Sarah. You're you. It's good to be yourself", Tyler said.

"Ty, this is stupid", I said.

"You need some positive encouragement", he said.

"What am I? 5?" I asked him.

"Lay on the bed", he said.

I did as he said.

Tyler sat on the chair next to the bed.

"So doc…" I teased.

"Good start", he said writing on his notepad. He smiled at me and I smiled back. "Smiling is always a good. Your smiles could light up a room", he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Now Lizzy", he said, "Tell me what you like about Caleb".

"Caleb…I love his deep chocolate eyes. I could get lost in them. His hair always looks so silky. I love his voice. It's so deep and husky. It sends shivers down my spine. I love how he can be protective one minute and joking the next. I always feel so safe around him. Like he would never let anything hurt me", I said, "But he's so stubborn sometimes. I mean…I've been in love with him since we were children and he's so oblivious. He makes me want to hit him and then kiss him senseless". I smiled and bit my lip, thinking about Caleb's lips on my own. I felt like flying.

It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my chest.

I sat up and flung myself at Tyler kissing him square on the lips. "Ty, you were right", I said, running the pads of my thumbs over his cheeks, "Caleb doesn't deserve me. He has Sarah now…and…I have you. If you want me, that is".

"How could you ever ask me something like that?" he asked, "Of course I want you".

"But I'm…mentally damaged", I told him.

"And I'm here to help you with that", he said.

"Dr. Tyler", I said, "Care to escort a lady to Nicky's?"

He smiled and stood up. "Of course", he said, "After you milady".

I laughed and grabbed his hand.

Reid was probably already at Nicky's.

* * *

><p>When Tyler and I arrived at Nicky's, we could hardly stop kissing each other.<p>

Not making out, just cute little short kisses occasionally.

"You're so cute", Tyler said kissing my nose.

"No, you're cute", I said kissing him on the neck.

"You two are disgusting!" Reid said.

After taking a look at Tyler and me together he added, "But it's nice to see you happy".

"Love you too Reid", I said blowing him a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

You never said anything (Caleb Danvers love story)

Chapter 3

**I do not own The Covenant in any way.**

* * *

><p>Reid eventually got into it with Aaron and the boys.<p>

I followed the boys outside.

Caleb and Reid got into.

I stood in front of Caleb, putting a protective shield around Reid and myself. "Try and break the shield. I dare you to. C'mon. Try", I taunted. I was pissed beyond all reason.

Caleb backed off and I let the shield fall, and then fell at Caleb's feet.

"Guess I belong here", I muttered, "Kissing the ground you walk on. Just like everyone else".

Tyler and Reid helped me up. Tyler drove us back to the dorms.

"Ty, could…could I stay with you tonight?" I asked him.

"Sure", he said.

When we got to Tyler and Reid's dorm, Tyler let me borrow his sweatshirt and my brother lent me a pair of his sweats.

I went to change in their bathroom. I pulled my hair up in a messy ponytail and brushed my teeth, using one of Reid's extra toothbrushes.

"Don't you look cute", Tyler said smiling.

"Please Tyler", I said, "I'm in over-sized clothing, with messy hair and I'm brushing my teeth".

"You look cute, no matter what you're wearing or doing", he said.

"So doc…am I released?" I asked rinsing my mouth out with water.

Tyler leaned in and gave me a sweet kiss and said, "Yeah".

* * *

><p>*Caleb's Pov*<p>

"What's up with Baby Boy and Baby Doll?" I asked Pouge.

"Dude, you are so oblivious to things", he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"She's in love with you, but you can't see what's right in front of you. My guess is that she got tired of waiting and went after Tyler", Pouge said.

"In love with me?" I asked myself. I searched my memories.

The signs were all there.

My brother's little sister…in love with me and I could never see it.

* * *

><p>*Lizzy's Pov*<p>

I curled up in Tyler's arms.

"Baby Doll?" Tyler asked.

"Hmm", I said.

"Do you really like me or are you just using me to get to Caleb?" he asked.

"How could you ask something like that? Of course I like you Tyler", I said. I kissed him to convince him. "Sure, part of my heart still belongs to Caleb, but they say you never get over your first crush", I told him.

"Would you two shut-up?" Reid asked.

Tyler kissed my forehead and went to sleep.

I layed awake thinking about Caleb and Tyler. I'm in love with two dark haired, gorgeous Sons of Ipswich.


	4. Chapter 4

You never said anything (Caleb Danvers love story)

Chapter 4

**I do not own The Covenant in any way.**

* * *

><p>Tyler woke me up. "Baby Doll, get up", Tyler said, "C'mon, I'll walk you to your dorm". Tyler helped me up and walked me to my dorm.<p>

"Sit on the bed", I told him. I went into my bathroom and got changed. I came out and said, "Have I told you how much I hate these uniforms…although…you look rather good in yours".

Tyler smiled and walked me to my first class.

I had literature with Pouge, Caleb, and my brother.

"Hey, just ignore Caleb", Tyler said taking my face in his hands.

I looked into his bright blue eyes.

"Can you manage a smile?" he asked.

I smiled a small smile.

"Good", he said pecking me on the lips.

I dropped my books and grabbed his tie. I pulled him down to my lips again.

"Enough!" we heard Reid say.

Tyler gave me one last long kiss.

I let go and saw his tie.

"Ty, I'm sorry. I made wrinkles in your tie", I said, wanting my boyfriend to look the best.

"Baby Doll, it's okay, I'll just re-iron it later. Now get to class", he said.

I giggled and stole one last short kiss, before entering the classroom.

* * *

><p>*Caleb's Pov*<p>

Reid and Baby Doll entered the classroom.

Baby Doll looking like she'd just been thoroughly kissed. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips red.

I bit the side of my lip thinking about how great she would look und…

Pouge elbowed me.

She took a seat next to Reid at the top.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself please. I'd rather not picture Lizzy that way", Pouge said.

"Then don't 'use' and read my mind", I said.

Reid made a sarcastic comment that everyone laughed.

I was too entranced by the brown haired, blue eyed beauty sitting in the top row and that same brown haired, blue eyed beauty was staring right back at me.

"Mr. Danvers, it would be wise to focus on your work rather than Ms. Garwin", the teacher said.

I looked away and blushed. I refused to believe what Pouge said, until I heard her say it herself.

* * *

><p>*Lizzy's Pov*<p>

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Caleb staring at me. I glanced back and got lost in his deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Mr. Danvers, it would be wise to focus on your work rather than on Ms. Garwin", the teacher said.

Caleb looked away and blushed.

I felt my cheeks heat up. When class was over, Caleb headed for the provost office, so I didn't get the chance to talk to him.

"What was that in class?" Reid asked.

"Nothing", I said.

"It didn't look like nothing Elizabeth Lily Garwin", Reid said grabbing my arm.

"Let go Reid", I hissed, "Let go!" I used my shield to shove him away.

"You shouldn't do that in public", Caleb's voice said.

I turned and saw him.

"C'mon. We'll be late", he said.

I looked at my brother and then back at Caleb. "Okay", I said and left with Caleb.


	5. Chapter 5

You never said anything (Caleb Danvers love story)

Chapter 5

**I do not own The Covenant in any way.**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Caleb", I said, "You know Reid struggles with it…but I only use to protect you guys and myself. I don't mean to 'use'. It just happens. Reid may struggle with it, but it's harder for me. It's connected to my emotions. It usually goes off when I'm pissed. When I mean to 'use', it drains me. You saw me that night at the bar".<p>

"It's okay", he said.

* * *

><p>*later at the pool*<p>

"What are you doing? Why aren't you in class?" Tyler asked.

"Relax Ty. I have free period right now", I told him.

He leaned down and kissed me.

* * *

><p>*Caleb's Pov*<p>

Seeing Baby Doll kissing Tyler created a stinging sensation in my chest.

It actually hurt to see them happy.

I mentally cursed myself. I should be happy for them. It's been so long since we've actually seen Baby Doll happy.

It made me happy, that she was happy.

* * *

><p>*Lizzy's Pov*<p>

When Tyler came out of the shower room, all he had on where a pair of sweats.

I bit my lip at how hot he looked. "Who knew, under all those clothes, Baby Boy would actually be hot?" I teased.

He smirked and backed me into the wall. "And who knew Baby Doll, the little girl in pigtails and covered in freckles, would grow up to be a gorgeous girl?" Tyler teased.

"Oh shut-up and kiss me already", I said.

He smirked; no doubt the smirk was stolen from Reid, and kissed me.

"Okay lovebirds", Caleb said.

I pulled away and bit my lip.

"You shouldn't do that", Tyler said.

"C'mon Baby Doll or we'll be late for biology", Caleb said.

I pecked Tyler on the lips and followed Caleb to biology.

"So…you and Baby Boy huh?" he asked.

"Yep", I said.

"I'm happy for you", he said.

I hugged Caleb and said, "Thank you".

* * *

><p>*Caleb's Pov*<p>

Later that night, when Sarah and I finished our date, we kissed for a little while.

The whole time, my mind on Baby Doll.

I couldn't deny it any longer. I was in love with Elizabeth Lily 'Baby Doll' Garwin.


	6. Chapter 6

You never said anything (Caleb Danvers love story)

Chapter 6

**I do not own The Covenant in any way.**

* * *

><p>After Sarah left, I called Pouge.<p>

"I'm in love with her", I said.

"That's great", Pouge said.

"Not Sarah. Baby Doll", I said, "I'm in love with Baby Doll".

* * *

><p>*Lizzy's Pov*<p>

The swimming competition was the next day.

I stood with the boys and cheered them on.

Chase and Caleb were up next.

Towards the end, I felt a power surge and Caleb didn't surface.

"Caleb!" I yelled.

Chase pulled him out.

"Caleb! Caleb! Wake up!" I pleaded with him.

"Lily", he whispered.

I blushed.

Caleb hadn't called me that since grade school, when he couldn't say Elizabeth, because his two front teeth were missing.

* * *

><p>Next, we had U.S. government. I sat with Tyler and Reid. My phone vibrated:<p>

(AN: **Caleb, **_Elizabeth_)

**You look pretty today**

_Are you trying to woo me over text?_

***smirk* Perhaps**

_I have to admit…you look better wet than dry_

***blush* Really?**

_Yeah really_

He stopped texting me.

_Cale, something wrong?_

**Sarah**

_Oh…_

I shut my phone off.


	7. Chapter 7

You never said anything (Caleb Danvers love story)

Chapter 7

**I do not own The Covenant in any way.**

* * *

><p>Caleb called that night and said to meet him at the colony house.<p>

Reid, Tyler, and I hopped in Tyler's hummer.

Caleb and Pouge arrived soon after.

I took a seat in the 5th chair in the circle.

"Chase is one of us", Caleb said.

"What?" I asked, "That's impossible".

"But its true", Caleb said.

"Well he won't be too happy when he finds out I have the power", I said.

"Why?" Caleb asked.

"I'm not even supposed to exist", I said.

"Don't say that Elizabeth", he said.

Sarah called about Kate and Pouge rushed out.

"Caleb, could I speak with you?" I asked.

He stayed behind.

"Is Sarah even worth it?" I asked.

"How could you ask that?" he asked, clearly angry.

"Killing yourself over a girl…it's just not you", I said.

"Why do you care anyway?" he yelled.

"Because I love you! I've always loved you and you've been too blind to see it! Always gotta be Mr. Leader! Or Mr. Golden boy! Never once have you acted like yourself!" I yelled, "Uggg! You make me so mad sometimes! Other times I wanna slap you and then kiss you senseless. So go! Go get yourself killed! See if I care!" I stormed out. I got into the hummer and said, "Drive. Now!"

"Dorms?" Tyler asked.

"Home. I wanna go home", I said.

* * *

><p>Later, we drove to the hospital where Pouge was.<p>

"Pouge", I said.

"Lizzy", he breathed.

"Yeah. I'm here", I said kissing the back of his hand.

Caleb came in.

"I'll be right back", I said kissing his forehead.

"How is he?" Tyler asked me.

"Can't tell. He can barely talk though", I said.

Caleb came out.

I rushed back in.

"It'll be okay Pogo", I said.

He smiled at the childhood nickname for him.

"Too bad you're going to miss the fall fest", I said, "I bet you would've looked great in a tux".

"Caleb?" he asked.

"No. He didn't ask me. He probably asked that Sarah girl", I said, "I figured I'd go with Ty and Reid".

"Tyler?" he asked, "Love?"

"I don't know if I love Tyler or not. Part of my heart still belongs to Caleb and always will", I told him.

* * *

><p>*Caleb's Pov*<p>

I showed Sarah my father. "The power always goes to the eldest male. However, something in Garwin family went wrong and both Reid and Elizabeth got the power. Reid's is like ours, but Baby Doll's is tied into her emotions. We've seen what can happen if she gets pissed, but there's no way of knowing what will happen when it comes to passion or love or fear. It tends to show itself in the form of a shield", I said.

"She has it too?" Sarah asked, "Has it ever shown itself in other forms?"

"I think part of it has to do with her eyes", I said, thinking about them, "They're like the windows to her soul. No matter what mask she has put up, you can always see how she feels. It's like the people around her become empaths and they focus only on her".


	8. Chapter 8

You never said anything (Caleb Danvers love story)

Chapter 8

**I do not The Covenant in any way.**

* * *

><p>The night of the fall fest had come.<p>

Baby Doll had changed earlier. She looked gorgeous in her knee length blue dress and her chocolate brown hair curled, topped off with a pair of her classic Baby Doll converse.

* * *

><p>*Lizzy's Pov*<p>

Soon Sarah came down the stairs.

"Guys, go wait outside", Caleb told the others.

When they left, Caleb said, "Baby Doll, there's a chance I may not come back tonight", he said.

"Don't say that Caleb", I said putting my hands on his cheeks.

"There's a chance I won't and if I die tonight, I don't want to die without telling you I love you. I do truly love you. What you said the other night, hit me really hard", he said taking my hands in his. He picked up a small box and put it in the palm of my hand.

I opened it and saw a ring.

He took it out and placed it on my ring finger. "It's a promise ring. Promise me to never take this off, regardless of what happens tonight", he asked me.

"Never", I whispered, tears in my eyes, "Don't die tonight Caleb. I don't know what I'll do without you".

He took my face in his hands and brushed his lips across mine.

I deepened it.

"I didn't want to die without doing that", he said. He led me out to car and kissed Sarah on the cheek. "Take care of yourself…Baby Girl", he said.

"You too Cale", I said smiling.

* * *

><p>We reached the dance.<p>

I went to the restroom.

As I came out, someone grabbed me.

* * *

><p>I woke up in Putnam barn. "Caleb", I whispered.<p>

His eyes faded back to their normal chocolate brown.

"What is this Chase?" I asked.

"Pick one girl Danvers", he said.

"Don't do it Cale", I said, "Don't listen to his mind games".

"Shut-up witch", Chase hissed. Chase caught one of Caleb's power balls.

I jumped in front of him and put up my shield.

"Oh look. The little witch protecting the leader. Her true love", he taunted.

* * *

><p>*Caleb's Pov*<p>

She was getting pissed. Her shield wouldn't last if she was pissed off.

I got up. "I love you", I said to her.

Her shield got bigger and brighter.

"This is sickening", Chase spat, "He doesn't love you. He loves her". Chase pointed to Sarah.

"Don't listen to him Lily", he said.

"He loves me", she said, "He gave me ring". She moved her hand and broke the shield. She fell to the ground limp.

I was pissed now.

After my father willed me his power, I made sure Chase was dead.


	9. Chapter 9

You never said anything (Caleb Danvers love story)

Chapter 9

**I do not own The Covenant in any way. Song used is You never said anything by Steven Strait.**

* * *

><p>*Lizzy's Pov*<p>

I woke up in a hospital room, unable to move at all.

My vision was blurry.

"Guys, she's awake", a deep voice, which I knew was Caleb's, said.

"Where's the ring?" I asked, noticing it was gone from my finger.

"It was destroyed by the shield. I ordered a newer and better one for you, princess", he said.

I smiled at the new pet name.

His fingers tangled themselves with mine.

"I love you", I said.

"I love you too", he said smiling, "I wrote you a song while you were passed out".

He handed it to me:

_It's been a bad day_  
><em>But tonight my love, it only gets worse<em>  
><em>It's been a bad day<em>  
><em>But tonight my love, it only gets worse<em>

_Ooh you never said there was anything_  
><em>Ooh you never said there was anything<em>  
><em>Wrong<em>  
><em>Ooh you never said there was anything<em>  
><em>Wrong<em>

_We're in a bad way_  
><em>But tonight my love, it only gets worse<em>  
><em>We're in a bad state<em>  
><em>But tonight my love, it only gets worse<em>

_Ooh you never said there was anything_  
><em>Ooh you never said there was anything<em>  
><em>Wrong<em>  
><em>Ooh you never said there was anything<em>  
><em>Wrong<em>

"You never said there was anything wrong between us. I just wish I'd seen it earlier before Tyler snatched you up", he said.

I just laughed.

"You can have her now", Tyler said from the doorway, "I fixed what you broke, now it's your job to keep it that way".

"Will do", he said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**I do not own The Covenant in any way.**

* * *

><p>The ring came in a few days later.<p>

I took it out of the package and inspected it. "Wait. Caleb, does this say what I think it says?" I asked him.

It said, "Golden Boy and the walking Baby Doll. Together forever and always".

"I had an inscription put on it. I wanted it to surprise you", he said.

"It certainly did its job", I said.

"It's a ring. Only this time…consider it…an engagement ring", he said. He took the ring from my hand, got down on one knee, and said, "Elizabeth Lily 'Baby Doll' Garwin, will you marry me?"

"Yes Caleb William 'Golden Boy' Danvers", I said.

He stood up and put the ring on my finger.

"Boys know?" I asked.

"Of course. Your brother helped with the inscription", he said.

"Reid?" I asked.

"Yes, and I already went through your father. He was rather happy it was me asking and not someone else. The elders have always wanted someone to marry within the covenant", Caleb said, "One last person to tell the secret".

"What about Sarah?" I asked, "She knows".

"The elders wiped her memory. All she knows is that she went to the dance with me, we had fun, had a fight, broke up, and she fell asleep in her dorm", he said.

"Let's go to Nicky's. Gotta let the girls of Ipswich that Mr. Caleb Danvers is taken", I said.

* * *

><p>We pulled up to Nicky's.<p>

"So I take she said yes?" Pouge asked.

"Who wouldn't say yes?" I asked, "Hey Ty".

"Hey Baby Doll", he said.

We're still friends, after the whole break-up.

Pouge and Kate broke up after the Chase incident.

Kate and Sarah now run the 'I hate the sons of Ipswich' club. They joined Aaron and his group.

Sarah just glared at me.

"So when's the wedding?" Reid joked.

"Haven't decided yet", I said looking at Caleb.

"Soon", he said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**I do not own The Covenant in any way.**

* * *

><p>"Reid, you are not walking me down the aisle", I argued.<p>

"If anyone is going to walk my baby sister down the aisle, it's going to be me", he said, "I mean…you're marrying my 'brother' for goodness sake".

"What about dad?" I asked.

"And have to explain why he looks like he's 60, when he's really 35, no thank you", Reid said.

"I wish you guys never even had the power! It just ruins everything!" I yelled.

"Don't cry", Reid said hugging me, "It'll be fine. Your wedding day is going to be perfect".

* * *

><p>The day had come; I was marrying the boy of my dreams.<p>

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in", I said.

Reid walked in. "Wow…you look…beautiful", he said.

I blushed.

"Look at the blushing bride", Reid joked, "Caleb's going to fall over when he sees you".

"I'm nervous Reid", I told him, "What if he uses too much? What if I end up like Aunt Evelyn?"

"You won't", he said, "Caleb's not like that. You know that".

The music started up.

"C'mon sis", he said.

I grabbed onto Reid's arm.

"Loosen your grip. I'd like to keep my arm", he said.

"Shut-up Reid", I growled.

"Bridezilla", he muttered.

The doors opened and I wanted to run for it.

It wasn't that I didn't want to marry Caleb; I just didn't want to end up like the rest of the covenant wives.

We finally made it to the altar.

Reid placed my hands in Caleb's and went to go stand by Tyler.

"Still time to run", Caleb reminded me.

"No using", I whispered.

He smiled his heart-stopping smile.

Once the preacher got done with the boring stuff, he said, "The couple has decided to write their own vows".

We just looked at each other for a few seconds.

"You first", he said smiling.

"Caleb, we've been around each other since we were children, so I'm not sure when I fell in love with you. I thought I had you, until the whole Sarah thing happened. I thought, honestly, you had lost your mind. I thought you didn't like me, because I wasn't blonde and gorgeous like Sarah. Then you finally came to your senses and now I'm on top of the world", I said.

"I've also been in love with you since we were children. When I found out that I had broken your heart, I felt horrible. Pouge was the first one to tell me that you were in love with me and I didn't want to believe him until I heard it come from your mouth the night of his accident. We've been through hell and back together and I can't see myself spending the rest of my life with anyone but you", he said.

"That was how you should've proposed", I told him.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife", the preacher said.

Caleb didn't even wait for the next part. He ripped off my veil and kissed me as everyone clapped.

* * *

><p>Caleb and I had our first dance.<p>

Then Reid cut in.

"I figured since dad wasn't here, I would get the second dance with you", he said.

"I love you Reid", I told him.

"I know you do Baby Doll", he said.

"I know I don't tell you enough", I said.

"That's okay", he said.

"It's not", I told him.

"Let it go", Reid said.

I danced with Pouge and Caleb. I hardly saw Tyler at all, until the D.J. said, "This is the last song of the night".

Tyler cut in and said, "I should've told you to save the last dance for me".

"You're so romantic", I told him.

"Part of me wishes I was marrying you today", he said.

I pulled back, "Tyler".

"Part of me wishes that he would've never come to his senses and you would be marrying me. I never use", he said.

I pulled back completely and shoved him away. "How could you say that on my wedding day?" I asked him.

"Forget it Elizabeth", he said walking out.

"Tyler!" I yelled going after him. I followed him outside where it was raining. "Tyler!" I yelled, "Tyler!"

He turned and walked back up to me. His lips captured mine in a hot, passionate, heart-felt kiss.

When he pulled back, he dissolved into thin air.

I had gotten married and lost my best friend. I sat on the steps of the church, in the pouring rain, in my wedding dress, crying.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**I do not own The Covenant in any way.**

* * *

><p>I wandered back inside after some time.<p>

"Baby, what happened? You're soaking wet", Caleb said, putting his jacket around my shoulders.

"Tyler! He's gone!" I cried.

"C'mon, let's get you home", Caleb said.

We got in Caleb's mustang.

He leaned over and kissed my temple. "Ty will come back", he told me.

"Caleb, just don't", I said.

We pulled up in front of an apartment building.

"Uh Caleb? This isn't Danvers mansion", I said.

"No. It isn't", he said smiling.

We got out and made our way up.

"Top floor", I said, "Fancy".

He opened the door to the apartment.

It was clean and white with splashes of color.

"Oh my god Caleb!" I gasped. I turned and grabbed his face. I slammed my lips onto his.

All the years of pent up passion came crashing out.

Caleb picked me up and carried me to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the morning to Caleb looking at me.<p>

"Morning", he said.

I snuggled closer to him. "Do we have to get up?" I asked.

"Yep. C'mon", he said getting up.

I sat up and pouted.

Caleb pulled on a pair of pants. He turned and chuckled. He leaned down and pecked my lips. "C'mon babe", he said.

"Babe?" I asked him, "Well, let's just say you might not be Baby Girl for much longer". I cocked my head to the side, and then it hit me. "Dang. One night and you knock me up", I joked.

* * *

><p>*1 year later*<p>

No one had heard from Tyler in over a year.

All of us had gathered at Danvers mansion for Lily's 1st birthday.

I heard the rumble of a car coming down the road.

That rumble could only belong to…

"Tyler!" I exclaimed.

Everyone turned to see the Hummer coming up the driveway.

When it pulled up, Tyler got out.

I ran and hugged him. "You're back!" I yelled.

"Yeah", he said kissing my head, "Got someone I want you to meet".

A girl got out of the Hummer next.

"This is my girlfriend Blake", he said, "Blake, this is my best friend Elizabeth Garwin-Danvers".

"We're so glad you're back. I was about to name my son after you", I said.

"Son?" he asked.

"We had a girl first", I told him, "Lily Kassidy Danvers".

"Just so happens that Blake is pregnant too", Tyler said.

I grabbed Tyler's arm and led him over to everyone. "Tyler…I have a question", I told him.

"What?" he asked.

"How come you never said anything?" I asked him.


End file.
